


Narcissina volba

by Womiska



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/F, Fem, Femslash, Fluff, dohodnuté manželství, nešťastný vztah, problemy, volba
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 19:56:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29938605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Womiska/pseuds/Womiska
Summary: To, jak svůj život prožijeme, je otázkou voleb. Některé jsou snadné, některé šťastné, některé správné. Pak jsou ale takové, jež dokáží naprosto zamíchat karty, rozdělit spojené osudy a přinést jen bolest. A v té nejméně vhodné chvíli přijde jedna, která vás zničí úplně, protože ať si vyberete jakkoliv, něco velmi důležitého ztratíte.
Relationships: Narcissa Black Malfoy/Minerva McGonagall





	Narcissina volba

_„Jdi a zabij Minervu McGonagallovou. Severus ti zajistí vstup do školy. Pokud to neuděláš, zabiju Draca i tebe."_

Její luxusní hábit tiše šeptal po štěrkové cestě vedoucí z Prasinek do Bradavic, zatímco jí slova v hlavě rezonovala stále neodbytněji a hlasitěji. Nikdy by nevěřila tomu, jak dokáží být pouhé myšlenky hlasité, ale tyto přehlušily i šustění splývavého saténu po stehnech, i křupání drobných kamínků pod šněrovacími botami na podpatku. Mučily ji svou krutostí, jež jí nedávala na výběr. Musela zachránit syna, když to Lucius všechno tak kolosálně pokazil, uvrhl je v nemilost a ještě přišel o hůlku. Nikdy by ji však ani ve snu nenapadlo, že to nakonec bude muset být ona, kdo bude celou rodinu zachraňovat, ačkoliv si vůbec nebyla jistá výsledkem. Přesto věděla, že musí udělat vše pro to, aby ochránila alespoň to jediné, co jí zbylo - Draca.

Mozkomorové kroužící okolo cesty a hradu zřejmě dostali příkaz, aby jí šli z cesty, ale přesto cítila mrazivý chlad, jenž se jí zakusoval do vnitřností a snažil se vysát i těch několik málo šťastných myšlenek, které si zvládla ve svém životě uchovat, to když se přízrak lačnící po čerstvých pocitech přikradl příliš blízko. Šťastná, že může konečně promluvit a na chvíli zlomit okovy hlasu obepínající její duši, vytáhla hůlku a zašeptala: „Expecto patronum."

Z hůlky vytryskla bledá záře, jež se mihotavě zformovala do mléčné mlhy, jako by si nebyla jistá, zda bylo kouzlo vysloveno správně, ale to trvalo sotva dva údery srdce – o okamžik později se z mlhy vysvobodila zářivá kočka, která na svou paní mrkla a olízla si přední tlapku, než se s vyceněnými zuby a připravenými drápy jala likvidovat hrozbu mozkomorů, kteří se, než zjistili, o jaké zaklínadlo se jedná, přihrnuli za světlem jako můry.

Narcissa se neovládla, na malou chvilku jí přes obličej přelétl něžný úsměv a pocítila hluboké uspokojení, když mohla mozkomory odehnat. Kočka, jako by vycítila, že ji bude ještě chvíli potřebovat, se nerozplynula poté, co přízraky zmizely – vrátila se ke své paní, něžně ji šťouchla čumáčkem do stehna, a pak radostně hopkala před ní, jako by jí chtěla dodat odvahu.

S novým odhodláním zkrátila poslední metry, které jí zbývaly do hradu, a posmutněle se rozloučila se svým malým tajemstvím, o které se nepodělila ani s manželem. Sice nepochybovala, že po dnešním dni už to tajemstvím nezůstane, ale přesto byla ráda, že si ho dokázala zachovat téměř plných dvacet pět let i s tím vším, co k tomu patřilo, dokud se její bublina štěstí neroztříštila jako skleněná koule, jejíž každý jednotlivý úlomek zraňoval tam, kde to bolelo nejvíce – v srdci a duši.

Potřásla hlavou, potlačila nával sentimentu, který se snažil prodrat ven skrze léty vycvičené sebeovládání, a vstoupila branou, jež se před ní sama otevřela. Vzápětí si gratulovala, že tak učinila, neboť se setkala s párem očí černých jako nejhlubší jámy zoufalství. Pomyslela si, že to přirovnání přesně vystihuje tento okamžik, protože vstoupila na neutěšitelnou cestu, z níž nebude návratu.

„Jaká vzácná návštěva," pronesl Snape mdlým hlasem do naprostého ticha, které nenarušovalo ani praskání pochodní na zdech, ani obvyklé šeptání postav na obrazech.

Nepřirozené ticho, tak nepatřičné vůči tomu, na co bývala zvyklá ze svých studijních let, Narcisse připadalo jako chladný závoj smrti, který cítila vždy, když vstoupila do rodinné hrobky. Bradavice na ni nyní působily stejně tísnivě, jako by stála pod kopulí krypty a ne pod klenutým stropem vstupní síně. Naštěstí zde nebyla cítit zatuchlina, jinak by si myslela, že si spletla adresu.

Kývla na pozdrav. „Mám nějakou práci," řekla tiše a zvažovala, zda ho nemá opět požádat o pomoc. Před rokem dokázal, že je důvěryhodný, ale tentokrát ji od toho zrazoval jakýsi šestý smysl. Nejspíš tušila, že by před Minervou neobstál. Že neobstojí ani ona, věděla s jistotou. Přesto potřebovala alespoň něco – drobnost, již by mohla použít jako záchytné lano.

„Vím, co máš udělat," konstatoval suše, „a ne, že bych chtěl podceňovat tvé schopnosti... ale obávám se, že to nikdy nemůžeš dokázat."

„Já vím," souhlasila a narovnala se, aby ukázala alespoň nějakou odvahu, ač i ty zbytky, které získala díky patronovi, zanechala za masivní bránou. Tentokrát se před ním nehodlala rozplakat. „Draco je v bezpečí?"

Vrhl po ní nicneříkající pohled. „Zatím ano."

„Stále je to ještě chlapec," hlesla prosebně.

„Obávám se, že tentokrát ti nedokážu pomoci." Otočil se, až mu těžký černý plášť zapleskal okolo kotníků. „Je mi to líto."

Potlačila slzy, které se jí chtěly vydrat společně s bolestným výkřikem až z hloubi duše. „Neříkej mu to."

Otočil se a na tváři se mu na chvilku mihlo něco, co by se dalo považovat za napodobeninu soucitu. „Neřeknu. Skřítek tě odvede do tvé komnaty."

Gestem ruky odmítla. „To není nutné. Trefím."

Počkala, až se Snape po přikývnutí vzdálí, a naposledy se rozhlédla po bezútěšné místnosti, než se s hlubokým nádechem vydala vykonat cestu, již kdysi znala i poslepu. Podpatky jejích bot vyvolávaly hlasitou ozvěnu, která se sladila s bušením srdce, jež se ozývalo až v uších, ve kterých jí hučelo. Každý další krok byl těžší než ten předchozí a ke konci už se sotva vlekla, připadajíc si, jako by nesla na zádech váhu celého světa. Přesto vzdálenost do prvního patra ušla tak rychle, že si to málem ani neuvědomila, a než si to mohla rozmyslet, vytáhla z hábitu hůlku a rázně zaklepala na dveře, nedbajíc na pokročilou hodinu.

Dveře se otevřely pomalu a profesorka McGonagallová se ukázala snad ještě pomaleji, jako by váhala, zda se má ještě nechat rušit před zaslouženým odpočinkem, ale starost o studenta ji nakonec vyhnala ven. Narcissa polkla, hledíc do rozšířených zelených očí, které vyzařovaly překvapení, ale také odhodlání a dávno zapomenutý cit. Minerva stála s hůlkou skloněnou mezi zárubněmi v kostkovaném županu, dlouhé vlasy jí v několika vlnách spadaly až na záda a mezi černou se objevilo jen pár stříbrných nitek. Bylo očividné, že se akorát chystala jít do postele.

„Narcisso..." oslovila ji, nehledíc na hůlku, která na ni mířila. „Ráda tě vidím. Smím tě pozvat na čaj?"

„Kéž bych mohla říci to samé, Minervo," odvětila roztřeseně, „ale obávám se, že na sentimentální povídání nad šálkem čaje nemám čas."

„Pak tedy udělej to, kvůli čemu jsi přišla," pobídla ji měkkým hlasem a věnovala jí laskavý úsměv.

Narcissina ruka se roztřásla. „Tas svou hůlku, Minervo," zašeptala. „Musím tě zabít."

Minervin úsměv se ještě rozšířil a vrásky okolo očí se prohloubily, když udělala krok dopředu. Štíhlými prsty vzala za okraje županu a mírně jej rozhalila. „Pokud musíš, tak musíš. Já s tebou však bojovat nebudu."

„Proč ne?" vyhrkla vysokým hlasem a oči se jí zamlžily tak, že z postavy před sebou viděla málem jen siluetu.

„Protože ti nechci ublížit," vysvětlovala mírně a krok za krokem se přibližovala. „Ale ty nejsi vrah, Cissy. Nikdy jsi nebyla."

„Ale já musím," hlesla v panice, sklánějíc hůlku k zemi. Slzy, které ještě dokázala zadržet před Snapem, si teď razily cestičky po ztrhané tváři, ale v té chvíli si uvědomila krutou pravdu – nedokáže to. Pohled do těch zelených očí, do nichž mohla z bezprostřední blízkosti naposledy hledět před pětadvaceti lety, ji utvrdil v tom, že to, co si snažila nalhávat celá ta léta, byla jen zbytečná fraška. „Zabije Draca, pokud to neudělám." Zdvihla pohled a najednou zjistila, že je Minerva sotva půl kroku od ní. „Ale já – bojuj, Minervo. Zaútoč na mě, jinak –"

Minervě v očích probleskla nespokojenost a duhovky jí zaplály dlouho potlačovaným hněvem. „Už se mi dělá špatně z toho, jak Voldemort neustále využívá někoho z vaší rodiny pod pohrůžkou smrti jiného jejího člena," zavrčela se zaťatými pěstmi a vzápětí skryla druhou ženu ve své náruči a odvedla ji do kabinetu, ukrývajíc je tak před nežádoucími pohledy.

Narcissa se k jejímu tělu pevně přitiskla. Věděla, že dělá špatnou věc, koneckonců neplnila úkol a ohrožovala svého syna, ale neměla stanovenou hodinu, kdy musí být příkaz vykonán. Nikdo se nedozví, pokud stráví v jejím objetí alespoň pár chvil – jen dokud nenačerpá odvahu učinit krok, který ji samotnou zničí. Zhluboka se nadechla známé vůně, poslouchala tlukot srdce a roztávala pod něžnými doteky na svých zádech. A plakala. Tiše, bez hlesu, beze studu.

Plakala pro vše, co ztratila. Pro to, co kdysi získala, ale bylo jí to surově ukradeno. Pro to, co všechno musela zažít a snášet jen kvůli svému původu. Proto, že jí zlomila srdce. A proto, že ji nechala trpět stejně krutě a stejně hořce.

„Všechno bude v pořádku, Cissy," zašeptala Minerva, aniž by se od druhé ženy vzdálila byť na milimetr, zacouvala k oblíbenému křeslu u krbu, posadila se na něj a nechala Narcissu schoulit se v jejím klíně.

Narcissa se v tu chvíli ocitla uprostřed podobné scény, jen o pětadvacet let dříve.

_„Všechno bude v pořádku, Cissy," zašeptala Minerva slabým hlasem._

_„Nebude a ty to víš, Minervo," odsekla Narcissa a v očích jí plál oheň. „Jak by mohlo? Jak by mohlo být všechno v pořádku, když nebudeme spolu?" Začala přecházet sem a tam, klapot podpatků tlumil plyšový koberec. „Mám snad utéct jako Andromeda? Chtěla bys to? Vzdala by ses svého učitelského místa a utekla bys se mnou, Minervo?"_

_„Víš, že za jiných okolností ano," odpověděla a její mnohdy přísná tvář se stáhla starostlivostí. „Ale při všem, co se odehrává venku..." Přešla k oknu, z nějž ve školním roce mohla pozorovat první ročníky učící se létat na koštěti. Nyní byla travnatá plocha prázdná, jen sem tam po ní větřík poponesl pár lístečků. Pohlédla ven, aniž by ve skutečnosti hleděla na něco určitého. „Voldemort získává na síle. Má čím dál větší řady stoupenců a Brumbál se obává, že se válce nevyhneme." Obrátila se na Narcissu, v očích nekonečný smutek, avšak i odhodlání. „Nemohu utéci. Mám zodpovědnost za nesmírné množství studentů a –"_

_„A já se mám stát ženou jednoho z nejzapálenějších Smrtijedů vůbec. Bella to pokládá za čest. Ale já nechci," vyhrkla Narcissa a ještě zrychlila své pochodování. „A ty mi řekneš, že bude všechno v pořádku," vyčetla jí._

_„Tak zůstaň se mnou zde," navrhla jí tiše a obrátila se zpět od okna. „Připoj se na naši stranu a nebudeš muset snášet nic z toho, co pro tebe tvá rodina připravila."_

_Ta nabídka zněla lákavě – přitahovala ji k sobě do objetí, slibujíc bezpečí a lásku až do konce života. Přesný opak toho, co by ji čekalo, pokud by splnila očekávání rodiny. Vdát se za Luciuse Malfoye, který už v takto mladém věku působil jako pravá ruka Lorda Voldemorta. Podrobit se tlaku tradic, porodit a vychovat dítě, nejlépe syna. To všechno zabalené ve zlatém pozlátku luxusu, nad kterým ale neustále visela hrozba Znamení zla - temná a nebezpečná jako sama smrt. Bez lásky. Jen povinnost._

_Myslela si, že učinit volbu bude jednoduché. Kdo by volil mizérii, když měl před sebou možnost naprostého štěstí? Ale ona to nedokázala. Její výchova byla až příliš tvrdá a neměla tak svobodného ducha jako její sestra Andromeda, která se matce postavila, vzepřela se a utekla, aby se mohla vdát za mudlu. Andromeda byla šťastná i bez zbytku rodiny. Ale taktéž to bylo to, pro co ji chápala - Andromeda prostě utekla. Narcissa by neutekla. Musela by dále potkávat členy své rodiny, musela by žít s tím, že by Denní věštec neustále psal o jejím selhání a o tom, že ji matka vyškrtla z rodokmenu. A věděla, že na to nemá sílu._

_Se smutkem v očích zavrtěla hlavou. „Nedokážu to. Ne takhle."_

_„Chápu," odpověděla Minerva laskavě a roztáhla náruč, do níž se Narcissa skryla. „Nebude to trvat věčně."_

_„Co na tom záleží? Zapomeneš na mě," hlesla a křečovitě zaťala prsty do tmavě zelených šatů na Minerviných zádech._

_„Jak bych mohla, hlupáčku?" Chytila ji za ramena a zahleděla se jí do očí. V jejím vlastním pohledu se perlily slzy, ale neplakala, místo toho se usmívala, aby své milované bytosti dodala odvahu k tomu, co musela udělat. „Jsi v mém srdci. A navždy budeš, i když budeme stát na opačných stranách."_

_Vtiskla jí polibek na čelo. Obě dvě věděly, že to byl polibek na rozloučenou. Obě měly své povinnosti, které ani jedna nedokázala opustit, byť jim oběma krvácelo srdce._

„Zase mi lžeš," vyčetla Narcissa Minervě, když se závan její nejhorší vzpomínky vytratil a zanechal ji v přítomnosti.

„Nikdy jsem ti nelhala. V ničem. A nikdy nebudu," odpověděla rázně, ale beze stopy útočnosti.

„Tak jak by mohlo být všechno v pořádku? Mám si vybrat, jestli zabiju tebe nebo svého syna? Mám si vybrat mezi jedinými dvěma lidmi, které miluju?" vzlykla hystericky a zabořila si hlavu do dlaní. Minerva ji konejšivě hladila po vlasech a trpělivě čekala, až domluví. „Myslela jsem, že to bude snadné. Mateřská láska přece musí být silnější než ta, kterou cítím k tobě, ne?" ztišila hlas do šepotu a ramena se jí třásla, jak se choulila k ženě, k níž její láska nevyprchala, ale nemožností být s ní jako kdyby zesílila ještě více. Odhodila hůlku na zem. „Nemůžu ti ublížit. A nemůžu tak ochránit Draca. Zabije nás všechny."

Minerva se slabě usmála, jak se její osamělé srdce otřáslo pod návalem citu, který k ní zase proudil skrze slova zlomené ženy. Kolikrát si v životě vyčítala, že ji nechala jít? Kolikrát chtěla vtrhnout na panství Malfoyů a prostě si ji ukrást zpět? Nikdy to neudělala, ani když Voldemort poprvé padl. Sledovala rodinu Malfoyů z povzdálí a jako ostatní se nechala ošálit divadlem, které pro společnost hráli. Možná, že kdyby přišla blíže, mohla by vidět zoufalství schované za závojem řas, ale ona to neudělala. Doufala, že Narcissa přece jen našla štěstí a přála jí to, sama tiše trpíc její nepřítomností.

Ale teď byla tady. A ona svá slova myslela vážně. Všechna. I ta řečená před lety, i ta vyřčená před malou chvílí. Sáhla pro hůlku. „Expecto patronum," zašeptala a sledovala, jak z konce hůlky elegantně vyskočila identická kočka, která ještě před hodinou poskakovala před hradem.

„Co to děláš?" hlesla Narcissa překvapeně. Narovnala se, otřela si slzy a mimoděk se usmála, když jí Minervina kočka hravě šťouchla do tváře. Aniž by to čekala, zachichotala se jako malá holka.

„Plním slib," oznámila jí Minerva a obrátila se ke svému patronu. „Horacio, potřebovala bych Draca. Ty víš jak." Mávnutím hůlky patrona poslala za ředitelem zmijozelské koleje a promluvila k ženě: „Vezmu vás do sídla Fénixova řádu. Ochráním vás. A pak..."

„Pak bude vše v pořádku," dopověděla Narcissa s úlevou a konečně udělala to, co chtěla udělat celých pětadvacet let. Spojila jejich rty v jedny a konečně pocítila hluboký klid. Čert vem Luciuse a Pána zla. Konečně byla tam, kde se cítila doma. S Minervou. 


End file.
